1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a virtual projecting input system and an input detecting method thereof, in particular, to a virtual projecting input system used to generate a virtual input image by applying laser projection, and an input detecting method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
A method for generating a virtual input image in a projecting manner may solve a problem of inconvenience of carrying when the virtual input image is generated as a physical input device in conventional way. Through the virtual input image generated in the projecting manner, a user may input information as using the physical input device, and after a relevant detecting system detects and analyzes a relative position of the user on the virtual input image, the information to be input by the user may be judged.
Generally, the detecting system performs scanning or scattering by using a detecting light beam, and when the detecting light beam encounters the user, a reflected light or scattered light may be formed, and is received by a light detecting element, so as to obtain an input position of the user by using an operation system. Therefore, in addition to requiring a projecting device to generate the virtual input image, a virtual projecting input system generating a virtual input image in a projecting manner further requires an detecting light source, additionally, to detect the input position of the user, so that a plurality of complicated elements exists, thereby resulting in inconvenience in application.
Therefore, it is continuously researched how to adopt less elements and effectively detect an input position on a virtual image.